


From Thinking to Spooning

by lilsherlockian1975



Series: Tumblr stuff and other little things [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Literal Sleeping Together, Sherlock is, Sherlolly - Freeform, Sherlolly Appreciation Week, Tom's not amused, mollock, pre sherlolly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsherlockian1975/pseuds/lilsherlockian1975
Summary: Day four of Sherlolly Appreciation Week!   Tom finds Sherlock in Molly's bed... wrapped around her... oops! She's got no explanation whatsoever.





	From Thinking to Spooning

**Author's Note:**

> All right, day four of Sherlolly Appreciation Week (or SAW, as I've seen it called, which makes me think of those terrifying films...eek!) Anyhoo, this one is rated G and unbeta'd because I've had a crap day and just wrote it in like 15 minutes. Hope it's not awful!
> 
> I own nothing. Enjoy ~Lil~

**-From Thinking to Spooning-**

Molly sat at her kitchen table, wrapped up in her duvet as she watched Tom and Sherlock shout at each other. Well, in all honesty Tom was shouting, Sherlock was gracefully moving around the kitchen preparing tea and toast.

 _How is this my life?_ she wondered. Though it was bound to happen eventually, really. Being friends with Sherlock Holmes… wait, were they friends? _I suppose we are, he did spend the night in my bed… wrapped around me. Nope, not thinking about that right now._

"... not how people behave! You weren't _thinking_ , Sherlock, you were spooning her!" Tom shouted at Sherlock's back. "She's engaged, for God's sake!" Planting his hands on his hips, he turned to Molly. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Molly just shook her head.

"Unbelievable!" he yelled before storming down the hall.

Sherlock put a mug of tea in front of her. "He seems a bit irrational, Molly." Then he turned back to tend to the toast that had just popped up.

She sighed and thought back to how this all started…

Tom was well aware that Sherlock used her flat from time to time for…'thinking' purposes. The spare bedroom was often occupied by the consulting detective. Her fiancé didn't like it, but she'd made it clear that she had no intention of kicking Sherlock out. Last night, however, whilst sound asleep, he'd crept into her king sized bed instead of the lumpy double down the hall. Molly had woken up at some point, feeling arms around her waist and snuggled closer to the warm body, assuming it was Tom.

At 9.47 she was awoken to a furious Tom standing in her doorway, confirming that the man wrapped around her _was_ not her future husband, but none other than Sherlock Holmes. She had no explanation for him simply because… _what the hell_?

She and Tom had gotten into a pretty nasty row after John and Mary's wedding the night before and, evidently, he'd come over to take her to breakfast and apologise. _Oops…_

As she tried to untangle herself from Sherlock's long limbs, he stirred. "Oh, morning Thomas," he said as he stretched and rolled out of bed, wearing only boxers and a tee shirt. He meandered over to a pile of clothes and started getting dressed.

Molly sat up, clutching the covers to her chest (though she was wearing a singlet and pajama pants) and said, "It's not how it looks!"

Sherlock paused his dressing. "It's really not," he confirmed.

"It looks like my fianceé spent the night with another man!" Tom said in a low dangerous voice.

Sherlock smirked. "Oh, well. Technically…"

And that's when the shouting had started.

Molly was pulled from her memories by Sherlock putting a plate of toast in front of her. "I'll go talk to him..." He paused, looking her straight in the eyes and said, "...if you really want me to."

Did she? She wasn't sure. "Ah, I'm… Well…"

He put his hand on her arm and squeezed. "He's not a bad choice, Molly. I've looked into him. But…"

"But what?" she asked, hopefully.

He sighed. "Nothing. Let me go explain things. I'll fix it, promise." Then he bent down and kissed her forehead.

"All right," she whispered to his back as he walked down the hall. "Don't try too hard."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ~Lil~


End file.
